A Different Kind of Duel
by rosepetals98
Summary: A duel can reveal the best in people, but can a game of basketball do the same? Yusei and Akiza play a spirited game of basketball, where they both prove competent. What feelings will be evoked?


A/n: Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, I was very lazy. And I couldn't find a lot of inspiration. And I will get my new story up, soon, if I get at least 5-10 votes on my poll. If not, well, then I'll have it up, but unfortunately, it'll take a long time. I'm also moving soon, so I won't be writing a lot for a while. So here's a short one-shot to soothe my guilt. Warning: this is pretty OOC.

A Different Kind of Duel

_Swish!_ Yusei had shot the basket and it had swung right through with a satisfying noise. He jumped up and caught the rebound, dribbling it across the court. He jogged to the net on the other side and did a lay-up, the ball swishing, once again. His hair was flecked with sweat and his sleeveless black shirt was damp. His black shorts flattered his powerful tanned legs as he ran along the metal fence next to the court had a large hole with sharp ends sticking out of it.

Akiza heard the ball bouncing and she peered through the fence, watching the raven-haired man glide through the air and slam the ball into the net. She blinked in amazement, as he dribbled and did another layup. And he looked really hot, his gorgeous blue eyes were intense as he kept his eyes on the ball.

It was summertime, so her pink and white short-shorts and her rose coloured tank top were pretty appropriate. Though they didn't make the sweltering heat any less bearable, though the sun was starting to set and the there was a nice breeze.

Yusei bounced the ball and Akiza leaned against the fence, her palms flat against the barrier. It shook slightly and the springs made a slight tinkling sound.

Yusei stopped and turned to the side, spotting Akiza through the fence. His cobalt widened in surprise. Akiza flushed, mortified at being caught.

Yusei smiled. "Hey, Akiza," he called lightly.

She smiled back hesitantly. "Hey, Yusei," she replied, still embarrassed.

They stood awkwardly, watching each other uncomfortably.

"So, uh, you want to play?" he asked, indicating the basketball.

Akiza hesitated. "S-sure," she agreed. She observed the fence and crawled through the hole, careful not to scratch herself on the sharp ends.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked curiously, handing her the ball.

She caught the ball, feeling the surface and bouncing it a few times. She aimed at the net and shot, her hands staying in the air, as the ball barely touched the net, just going straight down the middle.

Yusei's mouth almost dropped open. Akiza grinned sheepishly. "I played with my dad, when I was small. When he wasn't busy, anyways," she explained. "But i haven't played in a while, so I'm still rusty."

His eyes were bright. "Akiza, that was great!"

She smiled, a full-blown smile, which made her golden brown eyes lighten and almost made Yusei dizzy.

"But I could never get in a three-pointer," she said wistfully.

Yusei's eyes twinkle."Want me to help you?"

Akiza blushed. "Sure."

they moved to the three-pointer range and Akiza retrieved the ball. She set up for the shot nervously.

"It helps if you relax your grip a bit," Yusei commented. He put his hands on hers and exerted gentle pressure on her fingertips.

Akiza trembled, feeling his warm hands on hers. He let go and she blew out a breath and shot. The ball sunk into the net, swishing nicely.

Yusei smiled delightfully, his warm cerulean eyes boring into her darker ones. She smiled back, a bit dazed from the onslaught of his gaze.

"Do you want to play a game?" he asked her.

"Uh," she hesitated. "I'm not that good."

"I'll go easy on you," he reassured her, grinning. "Besides, it's just a different kind of duel."

Akiza bit her lip. "Okay," she said doubtfully. She dribbled slowly, making her way up to the net. She faked to the left and dashed past Yusei to the right, making an easy layup. He grinned , catching the rebound and passing it to her. She tried to make it, while Yusei blocked and stole the ball, getting in a shot. Akiza strengthened her resolve and swiped the ball from Yusei. She tried to shoot it, but it bounced right off the rim. She jumped up determinedly, trying to get the rebound.

"Akiza, watch out!" Yusei shouted, but all she could see and hear was the ball. She caught in it mid-air, but her chocolate eyes widened as she realized she was going to slam against the fence and scratch herself on the sharp ends of the hole. She gripped the ball hard and flinched, anticipating what was to come.

She gasped as a pair of strong arms gripped her around the waist, pulling her away. They landed on the feet unsteadily, but surely(thanks to Yusei), breathing heavily.

"What were you doing?" Yusei demanded, gritting his teeth, thinking about what would've happened if he wasn't there.

Akiza looked at him apologetically. "Sometimes all I see is the ball," she said softly. She bit her lip. "I'm really, really sorry, Yusei. That was reckless and I could've her you badly."

"It's not me I'm worried about," he retorted. "Akiza, you could've hurt yourself badly."

She bowed her head, looking at her shoes. She heard him sigh.

"Akiza, look at me," he said gently. Her head remained down. She felt two of his fingers slip under her chin, gently pushing her up to meet his eyes.

Her brown eyes were full of tears."I'm sorry, Yusei," she whispered. "I hurt everything, no matter what I do."

Yusei closed his eyes and hugged her close, the sweet scent of her hair bathing his face.

"No, Akiza. Look, I'm sorry, it's just..." He inhaled sharply. "Please don't put yourself in danger," he pleaded quietly. He cupped her face and wiped a tear away.

She smiled shakily. "You shouldn't have put yourself in danger."

"Who do you think I do it for?" he asked, glad to see her smiling again.

She reached up and pressed her lips to his, her hands against his muscled chest. They closed their eyes enjoying each others tangy and sweet tastes. His hands slid to her waist pulling her closer. Their passionate kiss deepened, as Akiza tangled her hands into his soft, black hair. They pulled apart, panting slightly.

Yusei rested his forehead against hers. "You're great at basketball, by the way," he added teasingly.

She grinned, and she pulled away, picking up the ball. "Want to play again?"

"Let's try to avoid the fence, this time," he encouraged her.

"Agreed," she accepted the rebuff good-naturedly.

There was also another thing they also agreed on. There are many different types of duels.

A/n: I really like this one, though like all my stories, it's a little rushed. The ending kind of sucks, but it's the best I could think of.

The inspiration for this was from an excellent source. In class, we were discussing personal ways of relieving stress. One of my friends said she enjoyed shooting hoops, and thus, this was born.

I'm not exactly trying to make Akiza and Yusei into jocks, but I think what I was trying to achieve was them communicating, in a different way, than duelling and well, talking.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and please go vote on my poll. Oh, and review and tell me whatchy'all think.


End file.
